Wantarimono
by S.I.M5
Summary: Sakura is lost to The kinomoto family. The li family meets the kinomoto family. Befreinding them, years later, everyone is still stuck on revenge for sakura. But when Aka comes into the picture, nothing is as it seems.


disclaimer: i do not own anything

Note : Some Background information

Fujitaka: Father of Sakura and Touya. Leader of a former archeological dig that happened to be the biggest find for japan which led to his Presidency in modern day's, highly upheld, museum of Japan. Age: 42

Nadeshiko: Mother of Sakura and Touya. CEO of Japan's Leading Firm, Kinomoto (Lawyer; Industry) Age: 37

Sonomi: Mother of Tomoyo. CEO of Japan's Leading Clothes Industry, Daijoubo (Retail; Industry) Age: 28

Touya: Brother of Sakura, Has the magical ability to see Ghosts and Sword Magic. Age: 16

Tomoyo: Cousin of Sakura and Touya, Has the magical ability to see a Person's Soul. Age: 13

Sakura: Sister of Touya, a Prodigy of all criterias. Hand Unlimited and Unknown Magic. Age: 9

There was a loud crash. Blurs of People running.

"Oka-san", a little girl cried admist all the terror. "Otou-san", she called out. Fearing that she was alone, she even called out, "onii-chan". An explosion was all that she heard for a while. "Get a grip" she told herself, closing her eyes and letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She started to get up.

That's when she heard it. she could hear metal against metal. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up to make out a figure looming over another figure. She felt her fear disspate and anger start to consume her. It was a man, all she could make out of him was he was tall, with a tattoo on his back, a dragon. That's not what made her angry though. He held up his sword about to kill Touya. Touya's sword had flung off to the other side of the room. Biting her lip, she ran in front of Touya and on instinct put up her hands in front of her. She had always been a tom boy and always insisted from her brother that he teach her some of his moves. This was always a problem because nadeshiko had always wanted her to be like all the other girls.

The older man gasped, suddenly. Touya's eyes widened as he realised what the older man saw. Everyone stopped in the room. It was then, sakura's vision started to clear.

Damn, these contacts, she had begged her mom to get her contacts, blue to be exact because, it reminded her of those preety magazine girls who had blond hair and blue eyes. It distorted her vision again. Rubbing her eyes again, her vision cleared.

On one side of the room, laid fujitaka's body on top of nadeshiko's body. On the other, Sonomi huddled in the corner holding tomoyo who cried in her arms. Biting her lip, it was then she realized all of this was because of one man's rage.

What really suprised everyone, though, was a sumbol that started to glow undernath sakura's feet. It was, the symbol of clow.

Note: If you wanna see how sakura looks like at nine, i pictured her to look like this...

http://i7. out her arm, Touya's sword Flew into her hand.

-Li Residence-

Yelen Li sat on her chair when all of a sudden she felt clow magic, powerful clow magic to be exact and it wasn't coming from a li. Gathering herself, she ran into the main foyer and found her husband and his sister running also.

Xiang Li spoke, "So, you felt it too." Yelen nodded her head. Ai Li, Xaing's sister, nodded her head. Looking at each other, they all came to the same conclusion and dissapated in a cloud of smoke, gathering their forces they appeared in a blood bath to see a sword fly into the hands of a young girl.

-Normal POV-

Sakura swung the sword and immediatly started to go through all the moves she saw touya practice. Grabbing, it, she swung it at her attacker in Profiles of 8. The sword started to glow, before sakura swung it back and and threw it foward. Biting her lip, she whispered the words, "Wantarimono". Everyone watched in horror and the sword sliced through the man and started to glow a rather dark green. The man burst into flames, screaming in agony and his flesh slowly but surely burned in fashion toward his soon rotting skull and cracks of bones and sakura concentrated on thoughts of pure anger toward the older man.

When the man was no more, she felt energy start to slowly fade. crawling towards her parents, she used what ever energy she had left and concentrated on bringing her parents back to life. The last thing sakura saw before everything went black was her parent's eyes flutter open. Smiling, she collapsed into a heap of sweat, blood, and fury.

Yelen Li, obviously shocked at the sudden show of dark but stong magic immediatly knealt before the fallen girl.

Xiang LI, looking toward the fallen boy whose widened eyes still stood true. He walked over to him and smiled.

Touya, grabbing his hand, stood on wobbly legs before he remembered about his parents and sakura and immediatly ran over to them. Seeing that his parents were okay, he started to smile out of pure joy.

Ai Li, took care fo those in the corner who had admist all the chaos fainted out of shock and exhaustion.

Yelen Li, held the girl when she realised her breathing was slowing. Panicing, she checked her pulse to find no pulse, no beating of heart, no breathing, nothing...

Touya's smiled faltered then. Nadeshiko and Fujitaka who had just come to after being revived watched in horror at their daughter's body. Tomoyo felt a lone tear befall her face. It was then that the Li and Kinomoto family met. It was then they merged into a covenant.

2 months Later

-Sakura's Funeral-

Fujitaka and Nadeshiko wept as their youngest child's casket was lowered into the grave

Touya felt a tear slide down his face, it was then he promised he'd never cry again. He'd be strong and get those that did this back. That dragon tattoo belonged to a gang in china, an exclusive gang. He'd take them down and that'd be it.

Sonomi pursed her lips together. Felling guilt, she couldn't help think, if it weren't sakura, it'd wouldv'e been her young tomoyo and her.

Tomoyo cried, she was pulled by Ai Li who grabbed her and her very own Meiling. This was no Place for 2 young girls.

Yelen looked down. Feeling regret, and anger. If they had gotten their early, felt magic or something...maybe sakura couldv'e been saved. From what she heard from the others, she hadn't just been a prodigy but a child with a heart, who cared and loved. Who put others before herself.

Xiang Li grabbed Yelen, sensing the distress coming from her.

No one noticed Syaoran who stood off in the distance. He had sensed a power that day, he was suprised when they brought the body back of a young girl. She was a couple years younger than himself. He couldnt control the spite he felt for this young girl.

1 week Later

A young Girl took a sudden intake of Breath. Her eyes fluttered open. Biting her lip, she realized it was dark and she was lying down in something really cushioned but small, Feeling around, she realized she was in some case...a human case?? A casket, maybe?? Felling her oxygen levels being deprived, she started to panic. It was then she closed her eyes and called upon something inside of her to take her anywhere.

Opening her eyes, she appeared in the streets of downtown Tokyo. She was shocked when she saw a man hustling a older extravagent looking man, someone from a wealthy background. Running up to the attacker, a thug. Most likely a street rat. Grabbing a rock she hit the thug. Watching him fall down and the man get up, she was suprised when he thanked her and took off his jacket. Putting it on her shoulders, she realized what she was wearing, a black gown. Definitely not sufficient for the cold weather.

The older man spoke, "Thank you again for saving me." Smiling, he held out his hand, "My name is Seshou Mizumaki and yours??"

Thinking, the young girl couldn't remember, "I dont...I'm not sure who i am."

8 years Later

Aka Mizumaki smiled, flipping, into the air she laded on top of the pyramid. Boys gathered around just to see her bounce and chant "Go, Go, Tsuki, if you can't do it, nobody can." She was the head cheer leader and Tsuki was her 2 year boyfriend. Naturally, of course, he was the quarterback. Flipping back off, she watched as the pyramid dissembled. Grabbing some water, she wiped the sweat off her forehead with a towel from her awaiting best friend, Kokyo. Laughing at a joke Kokyo said, she couldn't wait to go to her class.

She attended a private school and unlike other schools, classes for students were all in the same room with the same teacher, the only time students left the room was for gym and lunch. Uniforms weren't needed as everyone knew the dress codes and dared not defy them in fear of getting expelled. Sakura, quickly changed from her cheerleading uniform which was composed of a short blue skirt with pink outlines and a tight pint tube top that was cropped to reveal her toned fllat abdomenm. School started fresh every term with no teachers, for her spring (not to mention final) term, she had been placed with Mr. Tshukiro who had been rumored to be the hottest teacher in school. Feeling excited, she changed quickly into a blue and white frilly outfit. Looking into the mirror, she saw blue eyes. Using magic, she made sure there were speckles of light blue crystals in them, seeing her hair in a dishevel, she used magic to neaten up her pig tails. Her hair went all the way down to her knees. and it was light auburn. A while ago she had realized she had the ability to changer appearance like her hair and eyes. Her hair color was really auburn and her eyes were emerald but for some reason she preferred a lighter color hair and blue eyes. taking off her white tennis shoes, she put on pink high heels that tied behind the ankle into cute bows.

Smiling, she thought, 'Perfect'.

Grabbing her bag, she closed her locker and headed out the door. No one was roaming in the hallways, nor were there bustles of teens trying to get to their class which only meant one thing. She sighed, 'late again'...

Note: If you wanna see how sakura looks at 17, i pictured her to look like this...

Note **I don't know, syaoran's sisters names and im not sure how to spell Yukito's last name so i tried my best...can someone reply and help me )**


End file.
